1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to gripping mechanisms for downhole tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tractors for moving within underground boreholes are used for a variety of purposes, such as oil drilling, mining, laying communication lines, borehole intervention and many other purposes. In the petroleum industry, for example, a typical oil well comprises a vertical borehole that is drilled by a rotary drill bit attached to the end of a drill string. The drill string may be constructed of a series of connected links of drill pipe that extend between ground surface equipment and the aft end of the tractor. Alternatively, the drill string may comprise flexible tubing or “coiled tubing” connected to the aft end of the tractor. A drilling fluid, such as drilling mud, is pumped from the ground surface equipment through an interior flow channel of the drill string and through the tractor to the drill bit. The drilling fluid is used to cool and lubricate the bit, and to remove debris and rock chips from the borehole, which are created by the drilling process. The drilling fluid returns to the surface, carrying the cuttings and debris, through the annular space between the outer surface of the drill pipe and the inner surface of the borehole.
Tractors for moving within downhole passages are often required to operate in harsh environments and limited space. For example, tractors used for oil drilling may encounter hydrostatic pressures as high as 16,000 psi and temperatures as high as 300° F. Typical boreholes for oil drilling are 3.5-27.5 inches in diameter. Further, to permit turning, the tractor length should be limited. Also, tractors must often have the capability to generate and exert substantial force against a formation. For example, operations such as drilling require thrust forces as high as 30,000 pounds.
Western Well Tool, Incorporated has developed a variety of downhole tractors for drilling, completion and intervention processes for wells and boreholes. These various tractors are intended to provide locomotion, to pull or push various types of loads. For each of these various types of tractors, various types of gripper elements have been developed. Thus an important part of the downhole tractor tool is its gripper system.
In one known design, a tractor comprises an elongated body, a propulsion system for applying thrust to the body, and grippers for anchoring the tractor to the inner surface of a borehole or passage while such thrust is applied to the body. Each gripper has an actuated position in which the gripper substantially prevents relative movement between the gripper and the inner surface of the passage, and a retracted position in which the gripper permits substantially free relative movement between the gripper and the inner surface of the passage. Typically, each gripper is slidingly engaged with the tractor body so that the body can be thrust longitudinally while the gripper is actuated.
Tractors may have at least two grippers that alternately actuate and reset to assist the motion of the tractor. In one cycle of operation, the body is thrust longitudinally along a first stroke length while a first gripper is actuated and a second gripper is retracted. During the first stroke length, the second gripper moves along the tractor body in a reset motion. Then, the second gripper is actuated and the first gripper is subsequently retracted. The body is thrust longitudinally along a second stroke length. During the second stroke length, the first gripper moves along the tractor body in a reset motion. The first gripper is then actuated and the second gripper subsequently retracted. The cycle then repeats. Alternatively, a tractor may be equipped with only a single gripper for specialized applications of well intervention, such as movement of sliding sleeves or perforation equipment. In still another alternative, a tractor can be equipped with more than two, such as three grippers along the tractor body.
Grippers may be designed to be powered by fluid, such as drilling mud in an open tractor system or hydraulic fluid in a closed tractor system. Typically, a gripper assembly has an actuation fluid chamber that receives pressurized fluid to cause the gripper to move to its actuated position. The gripper assembly may also have a retraction fluid chamber that receives pressurized fluid to cause the gripper to move to its retracted position. Alternatively, the gripper assembly may have a mechanical retraction element, such as a coil spring or leaf spring, which biases the gripper back to its retracted position when the pressurized fluid is discharged. Motor-operated or hydraulically controlled valves in the tractor body can control the delivery of fluid to the various chambers of the gripper assembly.